Pepinos
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Os pepinos... Tão manipuladores..::Zetsu x Tenten::.


**N/A: essa fic é com Zetsu, meio vulgar e dedicada aqueles que adoram pepinos (brincadeirinha). **

* * *

**Pepinos**

* * *

**I **

**10 cm de diâmetro**

Ela os conheceu por causa de um pepino. Algo em torno de 10 cm de diâmetro, de um tom verde escuro, que acabou apontado na direção de um deles devido ao seu repentino mau jeito.

- Desculpa. – ela pediu como a japonesa educada que era. O pepino, no entanto, continuava ali em direção ao sul e quase tocando seu estômago. Talvez por isso ele tenha olhado para o estranho alimento, depois para ela e assim por diante até se pronunciar em um tom divertido:

- Pretende fazer algo comigo usando isso?

Tenten demorou um bocado para entender o que ele estava insinuando. Só se deu conta quando outro homem, idêntico e talvez apenas um pouco mais moreno, apareceu ao seu lado e soltando uma risada pelo nariz, comentou:

- Você quer isso em você, Zetsu?

Ah (...)

Tenten ficou vermelha, lentamente pôs o pepino de volta ao seu lugar, sem coragem de colocar em sua sacola. Talvez eles imaginassem depois que ela fazia outros usos com aquele vegetal... Algo a ver com aquela insinuação e não muito mais interessante do que o fetiche tentáculos.

- Ela ficou vermelha. – Zetsu disse e riu. Depois seus olhos fecharam, reabriram, a encarou por longo segundo e muito gentilmente selecionou um pepino e colocou em uma sacola. – Só foi uma brincadeira, pegue - disse de uma maneira quase melodiosa.

Ela piscou duas vezes, julgando a situação surreal. Estavam os dois ali, diante dela, com uma sacola em mãos e um único pepino dentro. Ambos idênticos, com os mesmos olhos amarelos e os cabelos repicados, curtos e verdes, além da pele branca, pálida e de aspecto doente.

Estavam meios sérios, meios divertidos, meio qualquer coisa. Uma cena totalmente sem sentido, com luzes faiscantes de um supermercado de esquina, tudo meio amarelecido e sem graça.

Esse momento, no entanto, só durou 2 segundos, pois rapidamente ela agradeceu com um largo sorriso e aceitou a sacola oferecida.

- Obrigada.

- Que isso, nos que a colocamos em uma situação desconfortável.

Ela riu meio nervosa. Por mera educação, apesar de ser bem clara sua incredulidade.

- Até mais. – se despediram. Deveriam ser mais velhos.

E será que eram gays?

Por algum motivo Tenten se viu perguntando sobre aquilo, mas quando Zetsu – foi assim o irmão dele o chamou, certo? – a encarou antes de sair, ela teve a leve intuição de que não poderiam ser.

Suspendeu a sacola com pepino e riu.

* * *

**II**

**Um Bom Selvagem**

Zetsu era realmente uma pessoa estranha. Não que Tenten ficasse muito tempo analisando as pessoas, contudo eram inegáveis os jeitos, as palavras, as roupas sempre tão sóbrias em contraste com tudo tão semimorto e colorido. Os olhos amarelos, a pele doente, vezes mais morena, vezes tão pálidas. Até os cabelos verdes desbotados, mas macios e jeitosamente bagunçados. Tudo meio oblíquo e confuso se perdendo em dois extremos.

Ela percebeu isso na primeira vez que ficaram lado a lado, na fila do supermercado dois dias depois. Zetsu nem a cumprimentou ou esboçou um olhar de "Olha, é você a garota do pepino", no entanto girou-se de uma maneira quase melodiosa e perguntou seu nome.

- Mitsashi Tenten.

- Tenten... – pareceu analisar por um momento, entretanto depois de dois segundos apenas sorriu. – Legal, veio fazer o que aqui?

Ela nunca achou que ele fosse o tipo de pessoa que começava conversas de uma maneira tão aleatória. Principalmente num supermercado, onde provavelmente ela viria para passear ou comprar cosméticos de segunda mão. Pensou em fazer uma piadinha com esse pensamento sarcástico, mas sentiu-se de repente muito tímida.

Tão surreal... Tentou um sorriso, que saiu nervoso e disse qualquer coisa ainda mais aleatória.

- Entendo. Eu vim comprar carne de porco... Quero fazer um churrasco. – ele sussurrou e se inclinou quase como se comer carne fosse um segredo de estado.

Tinhas os traços bonitos, apesar de tudo. E ficava bem naquela blusa de botão e algodão cru.

- O seu irmão também gosta?

- Meu irmão?

- Sim, ele não está com você?

- Ah, não sei. – respondeu pensativo. Sorriu novamente de maneira gentil. Apesar de bizarro, Tenten achou atraente a gentileza desequilibrada. Quase um Bom-Selvagem.

* * *

**III **

**Revista Ecológica**

Ficou sabendo depois de um tempo que Zetsu cheirava a planta. Sim, plantas, não rosas ou outros cheiros românticos. Cheirava mesmo a mato, ou samambaias ou aquelas árvores de pequenos portes usados em decoração.

Estava lendo uma revista sobre Ecologia Geral no mesmo supermercado. Não que ela curtisse muito o tema ecologia, o achava até mesmo demasiado chato, mas estava ali, por mera ausência do que fazer. Não pensava nele, entretanto toda vez que via algo verde se recordava dos seus cabelos desbotados e seu estranho interesse por churrasco de porco que aparentava ser quase pseudo-clandestino.

No entanto foi quando fechou a revista que ele entrou. Já falando o seu nome e sorrindo. Em outros esbarros tinham conversado mais, mesmo que apenas algumas palavras por mera educação.

Descobriu naquele dia que ele fazia alguma pós-graduação em biologia, algo ver com genética botânica, morava também apenas com o irmão gêmeo (havia descoberto isso semanas antes) e não namorava. Mas ela nunca soube dizer quais dos dois ela estava exatamente conversando. Era sempre Zetsu, tendo um aspecto mais ou menos doente dependendo do dia.

- Qual é o nome do seu irmão? – perguntou no ímpeto.

- Zetsu. – respondeu com simplicidade. O mesmo sorriso gentil. Tenten piscou duas vezes. Seria inconveniente então ela perguntar o seu nome...?

- Vai fazer o que hoje? – ele perguntou em um sussurro, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Inclinava levemente o corpo em sua direção e Tenten podia até sentir o braço pálido dele roçar no seu.

Mato. Algum cheiro semelhante a isso. Talvez chá de boldo.

- Ah, hoje eu tenho uma resenha para terminar...

- Entendi, outro dia então.

Sorriu e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Nunca o entendia, às vezes ria e ficava sério, inexpressível o tempo inteiro, até gargalhava ou andava mal humorado por ai.

* * *

**IV**

**Psicologia de bêbado**

- Bipolar. – Sakura falou depois de tomar um gole de sua cerveja. – Pergunta para o Sai depois... Ino! – ela gritou e uma loira na outra ponta da mesa cessou a conversa com o garoto que a acompanhava – É o Sai que faz Psicologia?

- Não, acho que é o Shino. – respondeu gritando.

Duas bêbadas, Tenten concluiu.

- Não! Ele faz Biologia!

- Então não sei!

- Enfim, deixa pra lá, mas é quase certeza, Tenten-chan, é bipolar.

* * *

**V**

**Bipolar**

Ela soube que Zetsu era bipolar quando ele a agarrou pela primeira vez. Primeiramente, porque ele começou o beijo sorrindo e depois terminou sério. Segundo, porque logo depois, com uma cara totalmente inexpressível, ele voltou a olhar para o nada e simplesmente falou:

-La em casa então? – e regressou com um largo sorriso. Seus olhos amarelos em um brilho peculiar.

Tenten piscou duas vezes, achando aquela situação surreal em demasia. Estavam em frente ao supermercado, com duas sacolas de pepinos e do nada ele simplesmente havia chegado e feito.

O beijo foi úmido, rápido e algo meio bipolar. Ela respondeu um "Tudo bem" meio seco. No entanto esse encontro não aconteceu tão cedo, passou até duas semanas e nada de uma mensagem ou uma indireta pelos corredores do supermercado.

* * *

**VI**

**Fast-Food**

Se esqueceu de Zetsu por um tempo, talvez por que não estivesse com tempo de ir ao supermercado e nem de cozinhar, mas principalmente por que Kiba, um garoto da veterinária, frequentemente a convidada para sair, na maioria das vezes em fast-food onde tudo era muito amarelo e vermelho.

Não que ela não gostasse, Tenten dificilmente reclamaria de algo tão complementar em sua vida e ainda mais quando aproveitava uma companhia engraçada. Ele também tinha dentes pontudos e felinos e isso de alguma maneira a atraia.

Talvez por isso ela o tenha convidado para ir até sua casa e ele lançou um olhar casual e sensual, apenas para não dá muita bandeira.

* * *

**VII **

**Copo d'água.**

Jogou seu corpo para trás, sentindo os cabelos da nuca grudarem. Ele havia gozado e não somente uma vez, mas duas. E isso era um índice relativamente normal se tratando de sua pequena experiência.

Ela. Bom, ela só estava respirando alto e sentindo sua pele impregnada com o repentino calor do quarto. Não havia chegado ao ponto.

Mesmo assim arfavam e cheiravam a sexo. Ambos com o peito para cima. Ela quis comentar alguma coisa, mas o pensamento foi tão ligeiro que sua atenção foi facilmente roubada por um ponto preto aleatório no teto.

Talvez ela não estivesse satisfeita. Talvez ele aguentasse mais uma. Conteve um suspiro, a questão não era Kiba, mas os malditos pepinos que estavam na geladeira e a fizeram se lembrar de Zetsu, os dois Zetsu. E então no meio do sexo enquanto Kiba falava qualquer coisa vulgar e estocava sem cessar, ela os imaginou ali, no lugar do Inuzuka, cheirando a suor e mato, movendo sem parar enquanto puxava os seus cabelos, chupando-lhe o pescoço e dizendo o quão gostosa era ela.

Droga, ela estava excitada e gostaria muito de outra, mesmo que apenas uma rapidinha.

Entretando, Kiba estava largado na cama, levemente sonolento, indicando que dormiria ali a qualquer momento.

Tenten se levantou indo a cozinha, sentia sede e talvez um corpo de água gelada lhe acalmasse os ânimos. No entanto, quando abriu a geladeira, se deparou com o estranho pepino verde a fitando, quase como se dissesse "Estou sempre aqui... sempre aqui, Tenten-chan...".

Fechou a porta da geladeira suspirando. Estava enlouquecendo, e queria tanto, mas tanto que o maldito estranho a convidasse logo pra sair. Talvez eles pudessem fazer de tudo, até mesmo encima da sua mesa de jantar, era pequena mais provavelmente seria possível nas posições corretas... Droga, esse copo de água gelada não lhe servia para nada. Olhou mais uma vez os pepinos com seu tamanho perfeito e logo soube que estariam dentro como em um encaixe perfeito. Fechou os olhos e deixou lentamente o ar escapar de seus lábios, só por imaginar suas paredes internas sendo tocadas naquele vai-e-vem controlado por suas próprias mãos.

Sobressaltou sentindo-se constrangida com seus próprios pensamentos. E se viu patética da mesma maneira quando sentia vergonha alheia em uma cena de cinema. Ninguém estava a vendo, ou vigiando seus pensamentos, além de que, na quase completa ausência de seu apartamento - afinal só existia um homem cansado em sua cama -, ela tinha total liberdade de fazer o que quisesse, inclusive usar os seus pepinos para saciar um outro tipo de fome.

Riu do trocadilho infame que passou pela sua cabeça. Mas não se importou. Fechou a porta de sua geladeira. Em suas mãos tinha um pepino.

* * *

**VIII**

**Conversa Vulgar**

Contou para Sakura do seu estranho interesse pelo cara do supermercado e que estava quase pirando de vontade de abrir as pernas para ele. Não citou que os pepinos já não estavam mais a satisfazendo – por mais que a ajudasse a imaginá-lo em suas fantasias sexuais.

- É normal, eu era louca para pegar o cara da locadora quando ainda existiam locadoras. Mas sabe... Me arrependo... O chame para sair e quem sabe no final do dia você o convida para fazer qualquer coisa em seu apartamento.

* * *

**IX**

**Manipuladores**

Depois de uma semana cansativa e ocupada, Tenten finalmente teve uma oportunidade de ir ao supermercado na desculpa de comprar algumas frutas. Não precisava de nada na verdade, no entanto, caminhando para casa perguntou-se se por casualidade ele estaria por lá... E pegou-se imaginando, com o pedido esquecido, instantaneamente os dois em uma cama, arfando, suando e gemendo. E, quem sabe, com os dois gêmeos sua boca também estaria ocupada, com aquele pau tão molhado e úmido de saliva... Tenten reprimiu esse pensamento balançando a cabeça negativamente. Sem perceber ela estava parada na rua com uma das mãos levadas aos lábios.

Lábios eram tão sensíveis... Fechou os olhos com força e repetiu convicta que não iria em nenhum maldito supermercado. Então foi para casa, deixou sua bolsa no sofá e foi buscar algo para beber.

Não antes de abrir a porta da geladeira e se deparar com os pepinos. Tão manipuladores... Deixou sua bolsa no sofá e em passos acelerados foi até o supermercado. Chegando lá notou que arfava, no entanto não se importou...

* * *

**X**

**Convite**

Ele a olhou com a maior naturalidade do mundo. Tinha um sorriso gentil que se desmanchou lentamente quando Tenten se aproximou em passos firmes, com uma expressão pesada.

- Olá, Tenten-chan.

- Quando?

- Quando o quê?

- Quando você ou o seu irmão irão me chamar para sair.

Zetsu piscou duas vezes e depois sorriu. Tenten sentiu o estômago revirar e quando ele disse...

- Agora, o que acha?

Ela sorriu e o beijou.

Tão sensíveis os lábios, sendo os dele tão frios, pequenos e incontidos. Mordiscou e ela, outrora nas pontas dos pés, desceu, o puxou pelo braço e o arrastou até a saída do supermercado.

* * *

**Essa fic é uma resposta a um desafio da Bianca Caroline a respeito de parafilias. Eu sei, estranho com um ar de patologia literária. Confesso que só consegui terminar devido ao ótimo drabble (em sua ****Compilação de drabbles**** "Laranja Lima" leiam, é um momento de carinho com os personagens do Naruto) a respeito desse shipper (Tenten e Zetsu).Inclusive foi betada por ela, então comentários maldosos entre parenteses, que caso eu enho esquecido e retirar, são todos dela haha'  
**

**Quanto a fic era para ser meio surreal. Bizarra mesmo (para uma fic). E bom...Zetsu - ou seria Zetsus? - não é normal, e nem em uma UA ele seria suficiente equilibrado sem parecer OC. Muito menos em uma fic de Rated M. A narrativa era também para ser meio crua e empurrada goela abaixo haha' só espero que alguém tenha gostado.**

**E sim, terá continuação. De que maneira, eu não sei. Pode ter mais um ou dois capítulos. Espero que tenha ficado pelo menos bizarro o suficiente para receber alguns comentários. **

**Beijos de Amora **

**Oul K.Z **


End file.
